PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This supplement request proposes to support two aims of the Early Psychosis Intervention Network (EPINET) National Data Coordinating Center (ENDCC). The supplemental funding will allow for the ENDCC to provide computing tablets to select EPINET Scientific Regional Hubs (Hubs) and Coordinated Specialty Care clinics. This will enhance the efficiency, quality, and ease of achieving ENDCC AIM 2: Curate and harmonize key assessment measures, clinical strategies, and data elements across regional scientific hubs; and AIM 3: Implement a health informatics approach within and across regional hubs. The ENDCC will purchase, distribute, and maintain identical tablets for CSC clinics. Using the tablets, the clinics will access the online and secure data collection portal maintained by the ENDCC. The ENDCC will work with the Hubs to ensure customization of core data collection elements to their specific preferences for data collection methods and sequencing. The ENDCC will also provide support to ensure that the tablets are working properly. The supplemental funding will provide tablets to 35 CSC clinics, associated with three of the five Hubs. The ENDCC will provide two tablets for each clinic and tablet replacements for any that malfunction or need repair. Two of the hubs, EPI-CAL and ESPRITO, already have tablets for data collection use and do not require additional tablets. Through the web-based data collection system, all data will be entered into the secure ENDCC data portal in ?real-time.? The tablets will reduce the risk of lost data and of non-study-approved individuals accessing the data. Standardized tablets across the 35 clinics will optimize programming to ensure data collection performance on those devices. This can both reduce the amount of troubleshooting required to assist data collectors and lead to cleaner, more accurate, and more reliable data. This will ultimately reduce ENDCC burden in post-collection data harmonization.